


Old Secrets Are Like Old Wounds; They Fester

by BarryAllenIsTheFlash



Series: Speak Of The Devil And He Shall Appear [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelic Grace, Angst, Cage Trauma, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Sam Winchester Remembers Lucifer's Cage, Trauma, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/pseuds/BarryAllenIsTheFlash
Summary: The grace of a Seraph cannot win against the Devil.A sequel to Birds Are Not Meant To Be Caged, For The Caged Bird Sings Of Freedom.Help. Me.





	Old Secrets Are Like Old Wounds; They Fester

Sam is bandaging up his other wounds from the tunnel, _ the vampires, the place where the Devil brought him back _ , when Castiel walks in.

 

Sam expects Castiel to brush past him, to get whatever he needs and then go,  _ to ignore Sam,  _ but he stops where Sam is sitting and stares.

 

“Uh, hey, Cas, you need anything?”

 

Castiel looks up from Sam’s wounded arm to stare at his face. Sam shifts, eyes darting around, uncomfortable. Of course, Castiel goes straight to the point. 

 

His voice is quiet, though. Concerned.

 

“I can heal those for you, if you want.”

 

Sam raises his eyebrows, but nods, slowly.

 

“Sure.”

 

Normally, he would decline,  _ too scared of the feel of grace, too close to the feeling of ice, too close to the Devil,  _ and just let the wounds heal naturally, however slowly.

 

But now,  _ now all Sam can feel is grace-cold, now all he can feel is freezing terror and he just wants something to break through the fog the Devil has created. _

 

And so he agrees to let Castiel fix the cuts.  _ Let Castiel fix Sam Winchester’s broken soul. _

 

Sam closes his eyes when he feels two fingers against his forehead,  _ feels the grace wash through him, but it just feels the same, the same as the Devil, either that or it’s too weak to feel any difference between them. _

 

_ The Devil does a crap job at trying to make a difference. _

 

_ Sam only feels the cold. _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT. PLZZZZ
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @youarentreadingthis
> 
> you can find me on fanfiction.net: alaskanbirdfriend


End file.
